


Lose Yourself

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: Smut, pure and simple... Just imagine having Dean tied up, at your mercy while you worship those perky nipples...





	

Dean is staring up at you, his lips kiss-swollen, his expression dazed and lust-drunk. He’s naked, sprawled on the bed, and you let your eyes travel over him as you consider your options.

The fact that he trusts you enough to let you do this has you on the edge already, and you revel in the delicious torture. His arms are stretched above his head, silken scarves wrapped around each wrist and secured to the headboard, and his fingers are clenched around his bonds, his forearms and biceps flexed. All you’ve done so far is strip down to your lacy black lingerie and kiss him, touching nothing else, yet you are both breathing hard, pulses pounding. His cock is hard and throbbing, leaking pre-cum over his abs, making your mouth water.

But that will have to wait.

You run a finger over his bottom lip, suppressing a shiver as his tongue darts out to touch the tip. “Doing okay, Dean?” you ask softly, looking directly into his eyes and waiting patiently for his answer.

“Fuck, yeah,” he says, the low rumble of his voice making you wince a little at the almost-painful pulse it causes between your thighs.

“Good.” You bend to kiss him once more, tugging that bottom lip just a little between your teeth as you move back, and he moans, soft and needy. You bite your own lip as you run a fingertip down his throat,  across his collarbone, then over the right side of his chest, barely grazing his nipple. His pecs jump at the contact as he draws a shuddering breath, and you meet his eyes again. “You’re so sensitive, baby. As sensitive as I am, I think.” You brush over the hardened peak once more, watching him squirm, his tongue pulling that plump bottom lip in to graze his teeth over it. “I want to make you come this way, Dean. I know how delicious this feels. I know because it’s how I feel when you touch me like this. I want you to know. I want you to lose yourself in it.”

His eyes are locked on your hand, the one that’s not touching him, the one that is pinching at your own nipple through its lace covering. His hips are thrusting just a bit, searching for friction, a futile attempt at some relief. You trail your fingers down your body as he stares, following their movement, and you let your eyelids flutter shut for a fraction of a second as you allow yourself the briefest brush over your aching clit. He swears under his breath as your fingers approach his nipple, and a low grunt is punched from his chest as you begin circling each one with a fingertip, not quite touching them, teasing.

You flatten your hands, brushing your palms feather-light over the tips, languid circles, your own nipples straining against the lace cups of your bra.

“Fuck…” he whispers, breathless. “Let me see yours. Please.” Now you let a tiny sound escape, and you begin to honestly doubt that he will be the only one losing control. You can’t find your voice to answer, so you just accede to his ardent plea, tucking your fingertips into the top edge and tugging the cups down to expose your tingling nipples to his heated gaze. He’s almost panting now, his voice barely there, grating and forced, his tongue darting hungrily over his lips. “I want to… Can I…”

“Not yet,” you answer, but damn it, you want to feel those lips, that tongue on you. You can wait, though. This is about him. You let your eyes drift down to his twitching cock, and you bite hard at your lip at the sight of him, leaking profusely over the jittering muscles in his abdomen. You drag your gaze back to his chest, your heart pounding, and force yourself to focus.

You bend towards him, the tip of your tongue barely flicking over his achingly hard nipple, and he surges up beneath you. “Jesus, fuck,” he says, louder than he’s been so far, and the small victory sends a thrill of power through you. You do it again, and again, feeling him jerk at his bonds, his hips arching off the bed. You put a hand firmly on his thigh, anchoring him, giving him something to push against, and you feel your panties soaking through at the straining muscle under your touch.

You move, relentless, to the other nipple, flicking at it, drinking in every moan, every gasping breath, every desperate tug on ties that hold him captive, even though you both know he could escape if he truly wanted to, needed to.

“Fuck!” He full-on shouts as you capture the throbbing little nub between your lips, then suck it into the heat of your mouth. You’re gentle at first, gradually increasing the suction and grazing over the tip with your tongue, never letting up until you pull off him with a wet popping sound. You look at him writhing beneath you, his head thrown back deep into the pillow as he thrashes back and forth, incoherent sounds and curses leaving his lips in a steady stream. He’s unbelievably beautiful in this moment, completely undone, willingly at your mercy, and you fight the fierce desire to bury that weeping cock deep inside you and ride him until you both explode.

The nipple you just left is wet and almost crimson, and you want, you need, to do the same to its twin. You suck it between your lips, no mercy this time, and he cries out again as you moan against him. He is swearing and begging, his voice wrecked, his words disjointed and broken. At long last, you move your hand to the other nipple, and as you nip at him with your teeth, you pinch the other between your nails. You stay with him as his back arches, his shout echoing through the room, and you feel his release, hot and sticky, spurting over your arm and the side of your breast.

You release the pressure, stroking over him gently now with your tongue and fingertips as he shudders, then goes boneless beneath you. You raise up slightly, placing a kiss on each tender nub before moving up to rain slow, soft kisses over his eyelids, his damp lashes, his forehead. His eyes flutter open, and you move a hand to his face, letting him rest his cheek against your palm as you caress his lips with yours. “Okay, baby?” you whisper against them, and you feel a faint nod in answer as you continue to nibble at him, easing him back down.

You reach to untie his hands, releasing and guiding his arms downward, stroking your fingers down his neck and shoulders, kneading gently. He sighs, sleepy and contented, and then his arms surround you, pulling you down into a languid kiss, his tongue exploring lazily as you stretch yourself out beside him.

You pull back from him, looking into his eyes, losing yourself in the verdant depths as his hand moves to your face, then down your arm. He smiles a little as he glides through his come on your upper arm, whispering. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” You kiss him again, your lips clinging to his. “It was… beautiful. Exactly what I dreamed of.”

He hums softly, his hand continuing its downward trek until it reaches your hip, then slipping along the top edge of your panties and inside as he bites at his already swollen lip. You shift just a little more to your back, letting his hand slip between your thighs, whimpering as he cups you in his palm, his fingers exploring, unhurried. You gasp softly as he slips two fingers inside you, bucking against him when his thumb presses against your clit.

“You’re going to come,” he growls softly. “Then we’re gonna shower, and after that, baby… it’s my turn.”


End file.
